


A summer night's swim

by Totally_Legit



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, AU, Blow Job, Feet, First Time, Jaebum is Smitten, M/M, Meeting a stranger, Mystery, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 10:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18248186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totally_Legit/pseuds/Totally_Legit
Summary: Jaebum goes for a nightly swim and meets a strange man.





	A summer night's swim

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, Peoples. Bear with me on this.  
> I know I haven't finished Sparkle, I will, but it's not working with me atm. They're plotting against me I think and I'll need to give them some space for a moment.
> 
> Now, this fic I have had in the making for aprox. 6 or so months. Long, I know, I put it aside time and time again.  
> Now that I DID in fact finish it, I'm actually quite fond of it.  
> This is not something from those times I just smashed my head into the keyboard and posted whatever came out. I actually love this piece, so if you could give it a decent try, I'll appreciate it. 
> 
> Don't worry, it's gonna be sexy, too, albeit a lil kinky.

Summer heat is still radiating off the ground, even though the sun set over an hour ago. The sand is warm and dry when Jaebum’s toes curl into it. He drops his socks after sliding them off, just like he’d done with his shoes. The surface is raw against the soles of his feet and Jaebum likes it. He feels the stress and tension begin to fade already, just from burying his feet in the warm beach sand.

His shirt drops. His pants. He doesn’t care about them crumpling, getting dirty. He doesn’t care about getting sand in his clothes and shoes and taking it home and emptying it on the carpet, angering Hyebin. He doesn’t care about his phone full of unread messages, his wallet, his car keys falling into the sand, doesn’t care whether they get lost in the darkness.

He takes big strides towards the water once he got rid of them. All of them. Leaving them behind in the sand, piled up on the ground where they belong. All these  _things_ .

The summer night is warm, barely a breeze coming from the sea. The ocean is lazy. Slow, quiet waves slipping up the beach, the crashing against the shore a gentle rustling.

It’s Jaebum’s favorite spot. Barely frequented during the day and absolutely vacated at night. The beach is short and crippled, the sand coarse, not fine, filled with sharp seashells and wobbly kelp. The area is surrounded by large, slippery rocks whose fierce edges peak out of the water and turmoil it; make it dangerous. There are warning signs around, keeping poor swimmers and families with children away, leaving the area blank and void of people.

It is even more dangerous at night. Far away enough from the city lights, the water is as dark as the rocks, making it almost impossible to see them early enough to not collide. The sharp stone has cut open Jaebum’s skin more than once when he did, but he never learns.

Once his feet hit the cold water washing onto the shore, Jaebum shakes off the day. He takes a few big steps, then he jumps, taking a deep breath and breaching the water surface. His eyes are closed, but it doesn’t matter in the dark, when the water closes above his head, gentle cold surrounding him, drowning out sounds and thoughts.

He swims, maybe forward, maybe down, he’s not even sure, until he runs out of air. Only then does he start paddling with his feet, coming back up.

He gasps, when his face plops out of the water, shakes his head, rubs his eyes. One of the rocks is towering above him, just a meter ahead. Had he had more breath, he’d bumped head first into the solid stone. He shudders with that thought, fear creeping up his spine.

Jaebum leans back, bringing some distance between himself and the rock. He likes letting his body float on the water, arms and legs stretched out, letting it carry him wherever it wants. The water is so quiet; it surely won’t take him out far, so he can close his eyes and relax. Sometimes, when there are more waves, he has to be more wary, check more often how far he’s been taken out, scared that one day he’ll be out so far the ocean that he can’t get back.

Just  when he attempts to stretch out in relaxation, he hears a funny sound. He jerks upright again, head flying left and right, looking around for the source.

He hears the sound again, a bright, bubbling noise and it takes him a moment to decipher. It sounds so strange, so foreign and inhumane, yet pretty that it leaves him startled, if even a little frightened. When he finally manages to find the direction it is coming from, he clearly sees the outline of a person floating in the water. Arms propped up onto a rather flat rock near him, a small figure is leaning his head on his forearms and shaking mildly with laughter.

Now that he concentrates on the noise, it doesn’t even sound that strange anymore. Jaebum is wondering if it was just because it was so unexpected that he thought it didn’t sound like laughter. Now he’s sure that that is just a person laughing. Except it’s prettier.

The person eventually goes quiet and shifts a little. “Hello.” Jaebum says, dumbfounded but intrigued. He knows he’s charming and confident. A nightly swimmer startling him is not enough to rob him of his charms.

The person doesn’t answer right away. He shifts a little more, moves forward, stemming himself up on his arms as if he was trying to lean in and get a better look at Jaebum without having to leave his rock. Cold, clear moonlight falls onto him when he moves and illuminates him. At least Jaebum thinks it’s a him. There are soft dark locks and white skin and features throwing gentle shadows.

Jaebum is wondering if there had been a cloud covering the moon that has now moved away, surprised with the sudden amount of light, just enough to outline the frames of the person, but not enough to lighten the cold, hard rock he is leaning on.

“Hi there.” Jaebum says again due to the silence. He paddles lazily in the water. “What was so funny?” It isn’t hard for him to pretend it wasn’t weird to meet a stranger swimming in the ocean at night.

The figure finally makes a humming sound. Then he speaks and Jaebum is pretty sure by now that it is a him, even though for a moment his speaking voice sounds just as strange as his laugh did. “Hello.” He answers melodically. “You’re funny.”

He doesn’t pronounce it in a way that makes it sound like he answered Jaebum’s question. Just as if he felt like saying it at all. Jaebum feels like he’s being mocked by the sound of his voice, but he hides it well. He decides not to dig. “Are you out for a swim as well?” He inquires in an obnoxious chatting tone. “Beautiful night, isn’t it?”

The person laughs and goosebumps race down Jaebum’s back. It sounds like heaven’s bells jingling. Clear and bright. Unsurprisingly he doesn’t seem to feel the need to answer. “I guess that’s a yes.” Jaebum talks to himself, keeping up the casual manner. “So, uhm… you come here often?” Jaebum has experience in charming people by pretending to hit on them poorly. And even though he can’t see the guy clearly just yet, he’s not appalled.

To his surprise the guy hums. “Yes, I come here a lot.” Jaebum is speechless for a moment. “Oh really?” He asks, using his arms to keep himself afloat as his legs grow tired. Slowly he makes it over to the rock, planning to take a rest from swimming and also wanting to take a closer look.  
“I guess we must have missed each other then.”

When he approaches the rock, the guy moves away. Not far, just enough to let go of the cliff so that now he is the one swimming, though he doesn’t seem to need his arms for that. Still, as Jaebum gets closer he can make out his features better. His dark, from wetness wavy hair covers his ears, his cheeks are round and lips plush. The silvery moonlight reflects on his pearly skin, giving the impression that he’s glowing and it looks gorgeous. Jaebum feels a tingling in his fingers and toes.

“No.” the other one answers surprisingly. “We’ve often been here at the same time. I’ve seen you a lot.” Jaebum shudders. He has a sudden vision, where he sees himself in third person, as if he’s watching himself swimming, diving and splashing around. It gives him a nauseating feeling. There’s a pull in his chest and a hint of fear.

He shakes it off. He shouldn’t let his imagination get carried away. Just because the boy said he’d seen him before doesn’t make him a creep. Besides, he’s cute, so would it really be that bad?

Jaebum reaches out to hold onto the rock and give himself a break. It is wider under the water surface and as he gets close he hits his knee at the rough stone. His skin scrapes open and he hisses over the burn. There’s another soft laughter coming from his stalker. “Thanks a lot.” He complains. “You’re mean. That hurts.”

  


“It won’t hurt for a long time.” The guy says confidently and splashes around a little. He leans back and swims backwards a little, then rolls around onto his belly, brings some distance between them, but he turns around and comes back.

It looks very easy the way he moves. Jaebum can hardly make out his motions. He’s a good swimmer himself, but not a professional. The kid is probably a competitive swimmer, he moves as if the ocean was his natural habitat.

Jaebum follows him with his eyes. He’s even more intrigued. And there’s something else. A feeling of excitement, something he has not felt in a while. “What’s your name” he asks, just realizing that he doesn’t know, but wants to. “Youngjae.”

Jaebum really expected a snappy remark. Expected the other to play hard to get, be secretive. The solid, bare answer startles him.  
“Youngjae…” he repeats and his voice is croaking. He clears his throat and hears Youngjae chuckle faintly. “I’m Jaebum.” He says to distract from the embarrassment. Youngjae hums in response and he’s sure it means one of two things. Either “I know already.” Or “I don’t care.”  
Jaebum really hopes it is the first, even though he doesn’t know how.

Youngjae comes closer. Closer than before until he is barely an arm away. Jaebum has the uncontrollable desire to reach out and touch him. He’s a little scared of his own thoughts, but then again, he thinks, it kind of makes sense. The longing he’s feeling isn’t new, it’s just currently focused onto an actual person. With being so close, he can see Youngjae’s pretty lips curl into a smile. He’s so beautiful, Jaebum’s heart aches and he wonders for a moment, if this is actually real. He could be dreaming. He could be imagining this. But then again, does that even matter?

It is Youngjae who reaches out. His arm stretches completely and his fingertips graze over Jaebum’s jaw. He does not flinch, awaits the touch. It is featherlight and soft. Youngjae comes closer slowly, smiling gently. Jaebum drinks in the sight of his face as if he has nothing else to worry about. He believes he can see water droplets glitter in his dark lashes, thinks he can see a lively spark in his eyes, thinks he can see his skin shimmer like a valuable pearl.

He wants to say it, but even though he firmly believes to be moving his lips, he doesn’t make a sound. Youngjae giggles, his arm bends and bends, fingertips placed against Jaebum’s cheek still and after an eternity, suddenly Youngjae is right in front of him. He’s so close Jaebum can feel his breath in his face. He could lean forward and kiss him if he wanted. Of course, he does want it, but he’s frozen in place.

  


“I don’t know…” Youngjae murmurs gingerly and without a warning he swims away. Jaebum wants to yell “NO! Come back!” but he’s mute, except Youngjae laughs again as if maybe he has shouted after all. “Not yet.” He explains, as if that explained anything, but it sounds like a promise and Jaebum is hooked. He pushes himself off the rock and swims after him. If Youngjae wants to be chased, he will do that. Jaebum doesn’t think he has any other choice anymore.

Youngjae laughs his angelic laugh as he swims away. Jaebum swims after him until he is close enough, then jumps forward with all he has. Youngjae darts off to the side with a squeal. Jaebum tries again and again, but every single time he slips out of his reach at the last moment. It becomes clear pretty soon that Youngjae is simply faster. He’s quick and agile, slithering away in the blink of an eye.

It doesn’t really feel like a chase. Doesn’t seem to be about who is faster. It’s not about whether Jaebum can catch him. It’s all about whether Youngjae would allow him to. He lets him believe for a moment to actually stand a chance, then he speeds up and is out of reach before Jaebum’s hand can close around anything but water. It doesn’t take long and Jaebum is exhausted, but he doesn’t quit just yet. He’s infatuated and he’s hooked to the play.

Youngjae cheers and squeaks as if he’s having the time of his life and it’s adorable. Jaebum’s heart flutters over the sounds of his voice, pulls him forward time and time again, until his legs ache and he’s gasping for air. Maybe he should feel mocked, but he doesn’t. Youngjae sounds so genuine in his joy, there’s no way Jaebum could feel angered over being played with.

His legs give way for a second and he decides, enough is enough as his head dips underwater for a short moment. He searches around for the next rock to hold onto and can’t see one. Panic rises in his chest right away, clouds his mind while he struggles to keep swimming. His head tells him, unconsciously, Youngjae led him out into the open water where there is nothing to keep him afloat. He did it on purpose; to see him go under when his strength fades, see him drown.

He finds a rock. Not with his useless brain, but his leg. He strikes out, desperately and tears it along a sharp surface. His skin gets cut open, scratches going down his calf, all over his shin and ankle and even the sole of his foot.

Jaebum curses and hisses, pulling his legs away and dipping under the water again. He sputters when he comes back up, torn between getting away from the rough stone and getting closer to save himself from the exhaustion of swimming. His injured leg hurts, the saltwater burning at the wounds. Jaebum feels extremely lost and frustrated. He’s close to punching the water like a child, though he’ll probably hit a rock and hurt his arms, too.

But he is saved.  
Something strong and warm wraps around his waist, holds him and guides him. Youngjae swam up to him quietly, grabbed him and moves him towards the rock gently, but firmly. Jaebum’s heel only scraps the stones surface a little bit as Youngjae lifts him against a shallow part of the cliff. It’s rough against his back, but Jaebum couldn’t care less. Not with the way Youngjae is suddenly so close and so warm against his skin, and under his palms where he holds onto his shoulders instead of holding onto the rock. “This is so  _you_ .” Youngjae whispers. It sounds like a scolding, but Jaebum doesn’t know the meaning.

With his back propped against the cliff he’s higher than Youngjae now, looking down at him and with Youngjae’s face turned upwards, the moonlight catches on his gentle features even better. Jaebum’s insides are churning while he stares. He doesn’t think he’ll soon grow tired of studying his ethereal beauty.

Youngjae smiles. “Are you hurt badly?” He asks and Jaebum isn’t sure if there’s real worry in his voice. Numbly he shakes his head without thinking, the stinging burn reduced to a dull throbbing in the background. Unimportant by now. “Are you sure…?” Youngjae whispers and there’s something dark hiding beneath his words. One of his hands detaches from where it held his torso and slips underneath the surface. Jaebum’s whole body shudders when he feels soft fingertips grazing against his thigh and then they find a roughed up patch of skin and dig into the wound.

Jaebum sputters out a string of curses and flinches, involuntarily kicking out with his leg. He thinks he hits Youngjae’s leg in the process, something smooth and cool against his knee, but he is not sure. A grin spreads on Youngjae’s face and Jaebum wonders if he is a high-key sadist and in the same string of thoughts ponders if he could find joy in that.

Youngjae sinks away with the smile still on his face and as Jaebum loses grip on him, his fingers finally search for leverage on the rock he’s leaning up against. He watches Youngjae’s head vanish, not backwards into the darkness, but down under the water surface. Jaebum is shivering, even though he’s not sure why at first.

He learns why. After he sees the last strand of Youngjae’s hair disappear under the dark water, the soft pads of his fingers are back on his skin, gentle again, sliding down his knee and then his calf. Jaebum holds completely still in both confusion and anticipation, even though he’s not even sure what he is anticipating. It’s only when Youngjae made it all the way down to his ankles when something else presses to his skin, right against one of the stone cuts at the side of his foot.

Something even smoother and gentler and warmer than his fingers. Jaebum tenses, sucks in a sharp breath at the sensation. He doesn’t even want to assume what it is that he is feeling. The softness glides along the cuts and bruises and Jaebum can’t tell if it eases the pain or heightens it, but he is pretty certain he does not want it to stop. One of Youngjae’s hands smoothes up his other leg, the one that is barely injured and he’s extremely certain he does not want  _that_ to stop.

Jaebum’s eyes close and his head sinks back a little, while he doesn’t dare to move his legs. It seems to be an eternity until Youngjae eventually comes up again. The crown of his head breaches the surface, closer than he was when he dove down. He is so close to Jaebum’s chest when he rises slowly, their noses are almost touching as soon as they’re face to face. Jaebum can feel his breath on his lips, steady and relaxed, unlike someone who just held it for what seemed minutes and Jaebum is back to his theory of a professional swimmer. Or diver.

It would be easy to lean forward and connect, kiss him, but Jaebum doesn’t dare to. For some reason he just  _knows_ it’s Youngjae’s decision. His hands are still on Jaebum’s thighs, his thumb found the scratch on his knee, rubbing up and down. Jaebum gasps over it and he goes cross-eyed monitoring Youngjae’s smirk when he leans in even closer. Then his eyes flutter shut, a hint of Youngjae’s lips ghosting over his own and he’s sure they will be kissing, but then Youngjae’s head pulls away and he sinks down once again.

Jaebum doesn’t know what to feel anymore. He doesn’t know if he should be disappointed or excited that instead of kissing his lips, Youngjae kisses down and up his legs, whatever twisted reason he has for doing that. His mind is so clouded, he’s not even sure he’s capable of feeling anything, let alone think. Youngjae focuses on his bruises, but doesn’t touch them exclusively. While his soft, warm lips press onto one of his scratches, gentle fingers slide along the back of his knees, where Jaebum is ticklish or the sole of his foot where he extraordinarily likes to be touched.

Jaebum’s eyes close for good. It feels wonderful, even when it hurts. Youngjae’s mouth wanders up his thigh, on the inside where he is not hurt and his breath hitches. When he comes back up, his warm cheek brushes along his crotch having him shudder. And having him realize that he is a little hard. He’s embarrassed, yet not really. He shouldn’t be, because that’s obviously what Youngjae is aiming for. The whole situation is just somewhat sexual, but Jaebum still feels embarrassed that he’s so  _easy_ .

He’s not. In reality. But Youngjae is  _unreal_ .

His smile is unreal, too. Not evil now, just sweet and seductive, when he hooks his hands behind Jaebum’s thighs and lifts him out the water. Jaebum thinks he’s actually the heavier and broader one, but Youngjae hides a lot of strength in his ripped arms. He finds a place to sit for him, barely out of the water, waves gently splashing against his bottom where he ends up placed on top of the rock. The surface is raw and pointy against his butt and he tries not to move too much to not rub it against his skin.

But he’s shivering, because his growing erection is now at full display in front of Youngjae’s face and a cool breeze ghosting over his wet skin. Youngjae does not spare his stiffening member anything. No glance, no touch. His soft, torturing hand slides down the back of Jaebum’s injured leg and lifts it out of the water entirely. Now that Jaebum can  _see_ what he is doing, it is even more intense.

Youngjae doesn’t glance up to him teasingly. He is entirely focused as he presses his sinful lips against the same cut at his foot that he touched first. It stings, Jaebum almost has the urge to pull away, pull his leg out of his grip, but he’s also aware that it would mean losing contact and he’s not sure he can risk that. He grits his teeth, fingers clutching at the stone where he’s placed them to keep his balance.

Youngjae is relentless. The warm pads of his fingers keep rubbing at his skin, up to his knees and back down, twirling around his ankle. His tiny pecks turn into sloppier, open-mouthed kisses. He presses his whole cheek against the sole of his foot, which has Jaebum keen. Not because it feels particularly exciting, but because he can swear he sees Youngjae’s eyes flutter close as if he is thoroughly pleased and if that’s not somewhat hot, he doesn’t know either. It’s pretty obvious by now that Youngjae really has a massive foot kink, but Jaebum can’t be bothered. He could not even pretend to be, because he is fully hard by now, his erection heavy and expectant, all from Youngjae kissing his legs like it’s the best thing in the world. If he gets off from touching his feet, Jaebum can really live with that.

He’s not sure he finds it arousing in and of itself, or if it’s just because Youngjae is so sexy and seductive and so so smugly enjoying himself. That is until he darts his tongue out between his perfect lips and that definitely is arousing in itself. Because his tongue is wet and hot and sticky and he presses it to one of the harsher rashes on his leg and it burns gently and Jaebum makes a sound that he wishes to never have to identify.

However, Youngjae doesn’t pay attention. He’s busy digging the strong tip of his tongue into the cut in a way that’s forceful enough to make Jaebum question his intention. And while Jaebum is still tensing and staring down at him with his mouth open he softens the pressure and continues to lick a thick wet stripe along the side of his legs and Jaebum shudders. He knows his breath is going ragged, can hear it over the low hissing of the waves.

It kind of feels like he should say something, or maybe do something. Anything really, to stop Youngjae or maybe to encourage him. He doesn’t know. He’s not sure he’s ever going to know anything again in his life. His mind is hazy while his eyes lazily observes Youngjae’s every action. He’s thorough about finding every little scratch and licking along the torn skin. He switches between tenderly sliding his tongue along it and pressing it deeply into a cut until Jaebum hisses from the pain. Then he kisses it with soft lips and moves up his legs to the next bruise.

Jaebum, who’s imagining to feel the hot muscle that is one heavenly tongue in another place on his body, digs his fingers into the rock where he is holding on, gasping and grunting occasionally. Youngjae is a mystery. He can be so soft, trailing feather light kisses and touches over his skin as if to ease his ache. And he can be so rough, digging into his wounds that Jaebum is sure he must taste blood and it has him wondering if he stumbled straight into a fairytale and ended up in the mercy of a vicious vampire. He wouldn’t be surprised by now.

  


He groans deeply, teeth clenched, when Youngjae finds a particularly bad bruise and places his whole, hot mouth over it, sucking on the skin. It really hurts and Jaebum is seconds away from crying out, but one of Youngjae’s hands slips up his other leg and it doesn’t stop when it reaches the top of his thigh and before he knows it, his fingers curl around his erection and instead of complaining over the pain, he fucking  _moans_ . It’s not a cute, happy little “Ah.” It’s a lewd sounding, deep and needy moan and even though Youngjae is so kinky, it feels inappropriate to make those sounds in front of him. In front of something so heavenly pure. Fuck, it should feel inappropriate to be hard in the first place.

Their encounter is so mysterious and intimate and exciting and he spoils it by being so horny. But then again, Youngjae is the one who finally removes his lips from the painful wound while he closes his fist firmly and strokes it down Jaebum’s length. When he moans again and his hips give a tiny buck, Youngjae looks at him at last. There’s no teasing smirk, nothing of what Jaebum would have expected to find on his face. Instead, he looks intrigued as he glances up below his lashes and he moves closer in, parting Jaebum’s knees in the process. There’s a glint of want in his gaze, supported by how he licks his lips that are so wet and luscious and thick and it has Jaebum’s breath hitch and his cock twitch in his grasp.

Youngjae looks away, fixes his eyes on his lap instead and he looks so  _interested_ , Jaebum shudders with need. It was to be expected, but it is still barely endurable when he leans in, upper body perfectly lodged between his thighs and places his sinful lips on Jaebum’s tip. He whines desperately at the sensation. It’s hardly anything at all and it is way too much already. 

Youngjae keeps the grip around his base, moving his lips along the upper part, followed by his tongue. It’s a tease and it has Jaebum go nuts, but he can’t ask for more, can’t say anything. Because he has no right to request anything from Youngjae. Who played with him, saved his life, eased his mind and kissed his bruises better. And also because he’s rendered unable to speak. He sputters curses, inappropriate in front of Youngjae’s purity and everything else that makes it past his lips is a mess.

Forgotten are the scraped knees, forgotten the aching muscles of his legs, forgotten the blazing heat beneath his suffocating suit jacket, forgotten the roughness underneath his butt, forgotten the hundreds of failed attempts to perform.

The world sinks into smoothening shadows, dark and quiet and soft. Soft like Youngjae’s lips that close around the head of his cock and soft like the wet, sticky tongue that comes forward to lick at the slit and has Jaebum whimper pathetically. He’s not exactly a pro at receiving blow-jobs and it has certainly never felt like  _this_ . It’s overwhelming to say the least. 

  


Even in the dim light he can’t bear to look at Youngjae playing with him any longer. His eyes snap shut and his head falls back while pleasure spreads through him warmly, from his lap into every corner of his skin until his scalp and toes tingle. He makes soft noises of appreciation, doing his best to suppress those filthy sounds from before. The warmth of Youngjae’s mouth moves further down on his shaft very slowly. He sucks around his head, saliva pooling on his tongue. Jaebum’s legs are tense, he’s panting breathlessly. It’s good. So so good.

Despite everything he thinks he knows about Youngjae, Jaebum notices that instead of experience, he’s mostly working from enthusiasm. All his licks and kisses are experimental. He sucks too harshly around the tip, making Jaebum hiss in discomfort and he stops, detaches his mouth with a lewd ‘pop’ and instead licks down and back up his whole length with his fat tongue until he’s emitting half-suppressed moans of pleasure again.

With his hand still wrapped around him, as Youngjae kisses all the way to the base, his length gets trapped between his palm and cheek and it feels good. It doesn’t seem obligated but committed. Because it doesn’t bother him that his erection rubs in his face. Because Youngjae pays his member the same focused attention as he did his legs and feet, Jaebum feels strangely admired. With Youngjae doing it because he wants to, because he likes it, because he’s not appalled. Jaebum realizes in the back of his mind that he doesn’t even _know_ the boy. And yet that’s what it feels like. That his erection is not a bother.

  


Youngjae licks back up to the tip and once again Jaebum gets engulfed by the velvety heat of his mouth and he might be spilling something along the lines of ‘Ah!’ or ‘Yes!’ or ‘God!’ His hips buck a bit, involuntary and it scrapes the rock against his butt painfully, having him groan in both pleasure and discomfort. But with the rash motion forward and the way Youngjae’s head is angled, he slips through between his teeth, pushing against the side. When he feels the silky wet tissue of his inner cheek press against the sensitive head of his cock, it clouds his mind in a pleasure that doesn’t seem to be able to find a way out and instead fills up all the cracks inside of him and leaves him desperate and gasping.

He tries to suppress the shudder of arousal as he observes how the tip of his cock bulges out the side of Youngjae’s cheek, while he just goes with it, ducking down, his wet tongue slithering along his length, producing slopping noises that almost vanish in the sounds of the waves crashing in. Jaebum is overwhelmed by the feelings that tear on his insides, by the suspicion that this isn’t something he regularly does. The way he lets his member slip out of his mouth once again and eyeing it thoughtfully and Jaebum might be deluded but he  _wants_ it. He wants this to be a new experience for both of them. Youngjae doesn’t lack any confidence, but routine the way he opens his beautiful mouth wide and slips his stretched lips over him.

Jaebum bites down on the insides of his lips, so overwhelmed with everything. Pleasure and want and this desperate longing. Longing for this, fore more, for everything. This isn’t just lust. It isn’t just a sexual fantasy. There’s something deeper and darker beneath the surface, but he can’t grasp it just yet. Something so enormous, it might swallow him whole when he discovers it.

It hits him. Hard. That this whole scenario might not actually be happening.

That this is real is -realistically spoken- the most unrealistic explanation. He wonders, subconsciously, if Youngjae’s strong arms picking him out of the water was just a fever dream. What if it never happened. If he actually drowned. He died and went to heaven. That’s why everything is so surreal yet intense.

Except. Never before has he ever felt this perfectly and utterly alive.

  


Youngjae pulls his heavenly (There, you see?!) mouth off of him with a small ‘pop’. “Will you stop now?” He asks, irritation obvious, coming off as the most human and down to earth he has so far. Intimidated, Jaebum nods. He doesn’t know what he should stop, but he will, if the only other option is that Youngjae stops.

That’s what he focuses on when he dives back down to envelope him inside the silky warmth of his mouth. ‘Don’t stop.’

Maybe the short break was a good thing. It seems to have spurred him on, as Youngjae allows him in deeper than before, sinking further and further until Jaebum’s tip hits the back of his throat. He moans desperately, restraint forgotten. It just feels too wonderful. Youngjae doesn’t linger, pulls back, but not all the way off, just almost, just so he can trace the perky tip of his tongue around the head, then he goes back in.

It’s like a poem. If there were poetry about receiving head. Perfectly sinful and pure at the same time. Jaebum surrenders himself to the sounds of pleasure. Deep, raspy groans and overwhelmed whimpers taking turns and they don’t seem to bother Youngjae the least. His fingertips dig into the rude stone surface, his whole body taught. When he feels himself slip even deeper than before, Youngjae’s heat enclosing him almost entirely, he leaves out the most guttural of moans. His eyes flicker open and down to where Youngjae is busy, incapable of believing what’s happening down there.

And Youngjae looks up. Something flashes. He doesn’t know what it is. A threat? An invitation? Jaebum wants to answer it, but he can’t. The visual catches him off-guard. Youngjae’s pale round face and the huge dark eyes are pretty. But he’s prettier like that. With his lips stretched out around him and his eyes glimmering through his dark lashes and the satisfaction written in his features. And topped out by how pretty much the entirety of his length is hidden inside that sinful mouth. He moans looking down and almost closes his eyes again, but Youngjae tells him not to look away. So he keeps them open, their gazes locked.

Youngjae’s throat contracts around him, he doesn’t gag, doesn’t pull away for air. He swallows him all the way down, obscenely wet and warm, his sticky tongue pressing against the underside of his shaft. It’s entirely too much. Jaebum gasps and tenses, choking on air when he attempts to speak. “I c… I’m c-ah.” He shudders wildly, legs tensing and heels digging into the side of the rock, balls of his hands scraping along the surface.

Youngjae releases him, just as his he reaches the tipping point and topples over the edge violently. He comes, mind blowing, intense, with his cock laying heavily on Youngjae’s tongue. He doesn’t remember an orgasm that lasted so long and that took so much of him, that hat him moaning in despair and relief, fueled by Youngjae’s gaze and parted lips and the shame-ridden turn-on of allowing him to come in his mouth.

Jaebum is panting desperately when the bliss fades into a warm tingle. When he watches and feels Youngjae closing his lips around him once more, gentle, but intense. He can feel him swallow and shivers about it, the perky wet tongue licking him clean. It’s insane, but wonderful for just another few moments, then he squirms, the feeling too much and he begs Youngjae with his eyes to stop. He quits his ministration, but stays right there and only lets him slip out his mouth once he’s completely soft.

Jaebum feels dazed. He’s physically exhausted, but his mind is floating. In his hazy state, he notices Youngjae smile. He presses his wet, swollen lips to his thigh, then rises up, pushing himself upwards on his arms until they’re finally, really, face to face. His skin is sparkling in the silver moonlight. Jaebum wants to say something, but his throat is corded up. He has the unbearable need to touch. To feel Youngjae, not just have Youngjae feel him. He manages to free one hand to slide it up his arm and rest underneath his shoulder. It’s not pushed away.

“What do you think?” Youngjae whispers. Jaebum thinks for a while. Staring into his eyes, flickering down to his lips. He wants. Then he nods, slowly. Just as slow he leans in, moves closer. He’s never felt his heart beat as fast as it does, when their lips finally connect. He feels like being torn from reality. The sensation so out of this world when the softness of Youngjae’s lips presses against his own. Feather light, gentle. But it’s enough. They are swollen and warm as they move barely against his own, a chaste gesture of affection. It’s the best kiss he’s ever had.

Youngjae tears them apart before it deepens and it has Jaebum feeling incomplete, as if it had torn parts of his own being out of his body. He leans further in, without thinking, chasing the kiss, the mouth that has him feel right. Like he is where he’s supposed to be. Youngjae backs away, just so much, just enough to keep him following. He notices Youngjae’s soft hand on his arm, grazing down his skin, all the way to his wrist, then the pads of his fingers glide along his palm. Jaebum is too nervous to grab onto it, so he lets it slide, Youngjae’s hand closing around his own, slipping along his fingers, further and further. He stills for a moment, so Jaebum manages to snatch one more fleeting brush of lips. There’s a splash when Youngjae drops fully back into the water, the warmth of his hand vanishing from Jaebum’s fingertips.

He follows, like in trance but he is slow, trying not to scratch up his butt beyond repair when he glides down the rock. The water is ridiculously cold when he submerges, but it doesn’t burn against his bruises anymore. Youngjae brought a meter between them, his upper body sticking out surprisingly far, slightly waving back and forth. Jaebum still clings to the stone. His legs, now that they’re supposed to hold him afloat, feel like jelly. They won’t live through another time playing catch with Youngjae.

They look at each other. Youngjae’s hair flitters in the wind. The waves ask for attention, come crashing in higher and louder than before. There’s an uneasy feeling in Jaebum’s stomach, but he doesn’t know what it means. He just knows that he can’t follow Youngjae with his own strength. The water scares him. It’s far enough back to the coast and he’s tired. “I have to go…” He claims quietly, wondering if it can be heard over the waves.

“I know.” Youngjae answers sober and lifts one arm out of the water. There’s something in his palm, a small, round object. He rolls it between his fingers and lifts it up to his face, holding it between thumb and index. He squeezes one eye shut and with the other looks through the golden ring at him. Jaebum freezes. He rubs his thumb against the end of his ring finger without looking. There’s nothing. It’s like he can feel Youngjae’s gentle touch against his hand again, slipping down his finger. “But do you want to go?” Youngjae inquires, assessing him through his wedding band like he’s playing a game.

Jaebum stares back. Thoughts, words, emotions, everything tumbles over one another in his head. He can’t answer. He feels suffocating. He doesn’t. “I’ll take you to the shore.” Youngjae promises. He stretches his arm out towards him. Jaebum could reach it, if he leaned forward. The ring lies on his open palm, innocently glowing. It’s small and unimportant. Jaebum stares at it. It feels foreign. Youngjae’s hand tilts. Barely, slowly, but steady. Jaebum is shivering in cold and fear. He watches the hand turn, holds his breath. Not much left until it slips.

“It’s okay, I’ll hold you.” Youngjae promises. His voice is melodic and so quiet it shouldn’t be audible over the waves. Jaebum’s eyes are being torn off his hand and flicker towards his face. He doesn’t witness his ring fall, submerge and vanish in the ocean’s depths. He can’t even hear it. Youngjae looks back at him, face devoid of anything, unreadable. Jaebum’s heart speeds up, his breathing flattens. What has he done? With a long delay his gaze flickers back to Youngjae’s reached out hand. He turns his palm back up. It’s empty.

Jaebum’s blood runs cold. By instinct he imagines how angry Hye bin will be, how he will talk himself out of it, but then he realizes, he can’t even remember what her face looks like. “Don’t worry about it.” Youngjae tells him and nods to his hand. Jaebum, slowly, carefully reaches out, placing his own in it. “You won’t go back.” He doesn’t grasp the meaning, distracted by Youngjae’s warm touch as their fingers curl around another and then he pulls him in. Jaebum would drown, he notices, his legs not working at all, but he’s being caught, Youngjae’s arms slinging around his waist, tugging him close. Jaebum wraps his own around his shoulders, their chests touch. Something cool slaps against his feet, but he doesn’t pay it any mind. He finally is where he wanted to be all along. In Youngjae’s embrace, soft and warm.

Urgent and desperate, Jaebum leans in for a kiss and Youngjae lets him. Their lips brush gently, then they press together. Jaebum puts everything into that kiss. Desire and need, years and years old, digging his tongue into Youngjae’s welcoming mouth, tasting strange things and saltwater. Their bodies align and against his useless legs he feels the same cold sensation again, smooth but slippery, even. He slides his palms down Youngjae’s back, soft, wet skin all the way down to his hips.

It’s when his fingertips reach where Youngjae’s waistband would be if he wore pants, he has to be wearing pants, the skin suddenly becomes rough and uneven. It’s cool to the touch where Youngjae’s butt should be, no tender flesh but a hard, ridged surface.

Jaebum breaks away with a gasp, confused and scared. Youngjae’s big, beautiful eyes sparkle in the silver moonlight and they look back at him with utter honesty. He’s sucking in shuddering breaths, but his chest is tight and he can’t seem to get the trick done, his lungs not working the way they should. The whole length of Youngjae’s lower body, what should be his legs, smoothes up the side of his motionless own. His fingers still scramble over the same surface that his nothing like skin should be.

Youngjae’s palm wanders up his back all the way between his shoulder blades. Jaebum is powerless, when he presses them together tightly and Youngjae tilts his head to capture him in another kiss. His heart pounds against his ribcage in pure and solid fear. His nails dig into Youngjae’s flesh, or whatever it is that he’s holding, while Youngjae’s grip is relentlessly strong. He couldn’t fight out of it, even if his legs worked and even if he wasn’t distracted with the kiss. A kiss that he, despite everything, still responds to, because it’s the only thing he has.

He feels something wet on his own cheeks and they’re no cold splashes of ocean water. Youngjae’s lock tightens on the verge of painful and it takes him some time to register that he’s moving backwards, pulling him along. Youngjae leans back into the water and Jaebum has to follow. He shudders  and when his head breaches the water’s surface, his eyes fly open, though he can’t remember closing them. Youngjae’s pale face glows faintly, but fades quickly. He knows, he can feel they’re moving fast, his hold steady and strong. Water rushes by his ears, their lips still connected as he runs out of air. His eyes shut close when there’s nothing but darkness around him anyways.

He’s not sorry. When he blacks out.

**Author's Note:**

> Oops. I hope your time was worth it, if you ended up here.
> 
> One thing in personal matter.  
> My in-progress folder is almost empty now. I've got 7 fics left, including Sparkle and they're all long and chaptered fics of which I don't know if I'll ever be able to work through them. But no more shorts or One-Shots. Now, my idea-well is not completely dry, but I wondered IF anyone might be interested in sending me some prompts or requests or something, because honestly I'd be super excited to try out something new.  
> If not, that's fine. However, if you have something you'd like to see me write, I have in preparation actually now made a Twitter Account with an accomodating CC, which I'll be putting in my Profile, so if that's your thing you might wanna go and send something in.  
> You can go there and ask anything else, too, if you want. Or just insult me anonymously. I'm open for anything, but I'm actually a social media Neanderthal, sorry.


End file.
